


I think

by duriansoup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek is life, Fluff, M/M, More like a drabble, One Shot, Short, i love fluff okay, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duriansoup/pseuds/duriansoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a spontaneous guy and he thinks he likes Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think

**Author's Note:**

> First chanbaek fanfic  
> hahahhahahahahhahaha im deD

Baekhyun was a man of spontaneous decisions. If he thought about something, most likely he would say it or do it right away. It made him feel stupid at times, but he learned to embrace his flaw. But now he really wanted to curse the universe for giving him the trait.  
  
"I think maybe I like you."  
  
He thought about it all the time, it was a surprise he hadn't mentioned it much much earlier. Park Chanyeol was one of a kind. 5 years being the best of friends and last year, he started to feel something for the taller male. His overly bubbly personality, his playful attitude, his thunderous laugh, his taste in music that screams 'Chanyeol', his passion for music, the way he plays instruments, the way he just clicked with Baekhyun minutes after they had met.  
  
Just Chanyeol himself.  
  
Baekhyun had never felt this kind of fondness for someone before. So he figured that it was (definitely) not a platonic feeling.  
  
Chanyeol only stared at him, lips parted a little and his big eyes wide in shock. Baekhyun just realized he had voiced his previous thoughts out loud. He panicked.  
  
"Uhm, I mean-- I'm not that sure but," he paused, trying to find the right words to make this not get any weirder, "I want you to know... That I have these kind of feelings. Since, you know-- no secrets between us right?" Baekhyun forced a laugh.  
  
Silence.  
  
Baekhyun swore quietly but enough for Chanyeol to hear. He looked at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to destroy this friendship, you could just forget about this," Baekhyun felt a bead of sweat coming down his forehead, "I mean, I'm not that sure about my feelings as well. You know that I've never fallen in love before and--"  
  
"You're trailing off again, Baek." Chanyeol finally spoke, a soft smile and a tender gaze to go with it.  
Baekhyun felt his face being cradled by two large, rough, but tender hands. "Baekhyun," Chanyeol said quietly. Baekhyun's breath hitched a little. "I like you too." Baekhyun felt a smile instantly forming on his face.  
  
"Maybe I'm in love." Baekhyun whispered, "Have I ever mentioned how perfect you are?"  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, "Maybe you should just shut up." and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's.  
Baekhyun had never felt his heart beating so fast before in his life. Seconds that felt like hours and Baekhyun just wanted this sweet moment to last a lifetime.  
  
They parted, foreheads sticking together. Chanyeol was smiling and Baekhyun was smiling and everything seemed flawless.  
  
"I'm in love."

**Author's Note:**

> I cringe.  
> this might have mistakes since English isn't my first language.  
> comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
